


Magical Palettes

by Valki (Valkireon)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Relationships to be added later, magical girls punching stuff, nothing too dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkireon/pseuds/Valki
Summary: Aya Maruyama loves Magical girls. She gets the surprise of her life when she gets to be one as part of a team that protects the world.Precure inspired magical girls - AU
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A surprising beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this story had been floating in my head for some time now so I decided to write it down.
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by the Precure franchise.
> 
> The names of anything (transformation phrase, trinkets, attacks or even the monsters) are not really final, I might come back and change them in the future or I might just keep them.

Aya Maruyama had what most people would call a normal life. She woke up in her normal bed, took a normal shower, sat on her normal chair in her normal school, normal classes, a more than normal amount of homework, her normal home, normal parents, normal friends, normal life.

But if there was one thing where she wasn’t totally normal was in her love for magical girls.

She woke up early every sunday to watch her favorite magical girls tv show. She read any story that involved magical girls, her room was filled with merchandise of all her favorite magical girls.

If there was one thing Aya Maruyama wanted to be with all her heart it was a magical girl. No matter how many times people told her that magical girls were not real she still believed that somewhere in this world they were protecting everyone in secret.

Aya always wondered what actually being a magical girl was like, what she didn’t expect was to actually become one and especially not in the sudden way she did.

She was currently sitting on the floor looking up to a huge black monster with his being in the shape of a keyboard, the monster had a girl dressed in a yellow magical girl outfit in its hand and another girl with  long black hair tied into long pigtail was standing on the shoulder of the monster looking content with herself as she approached the girl in yellow. It seemed like none of them had noticed her or the girl besides her.

“Do you understand?” asked the girl with black hair and pale grey eyes besides Aya “We need your help! You have the capabilities to turn into a magical girl”

Aya was confused; she didn’t really understand what was going on, she tried to retrace her steps to where this all began…..

It all started that morning, she had woken up excited about the day, her class had a trip planned to the local tourist attraction, the Tsurumaki tower. 

The Tsurumaki tower was built right in the middle of the city and it was the tallest building in the whole city, it was - as it’s name implied - built by the Tsurumaki family it was the prime tourist spot as the highest floor had a viewing platform that allowed anyone to look at the whole city at the same time.

Aya’s class had arrived without trouble and they had started lining up to ride the elevator up to the viewing platform. When Aya’s turn to ride the elevator came she boarded it excitedly, despite how famous the Tsurumaki tower was Aya had never been to the viewing platform she wondered how everything would look like from up there.

As she waited Aya took a moment to look around at what her classmates were doing. She could see one of her teachers standing on the back, making sure everyone stayed in line, her eyes stopped on one of her classmates. Shirasagi Chisato was standing way at the back of the line, she looked a little annoyed about being here, if Aya remembered correctly when they announced the school trip Chisato hadn't really looked happy about it either.

Aya and Chisato didn't have the best of relationships, at school it was pretty well known Aya was into magical girls, after all she couldn't shut up about them whenever someone asked anything even losely related to the topic. For some reason Chisato didn't really like magical girls or at least that was what Aya got from her interactions with Chisato.

As she was lost in her train of thought her turn to board the elevator came up, so she, some of her classmates and some other people that had been waiting for a while got on the elevator.

But as her group started going up everything started going south.

Suddenly everything was shaking, Aya could hear a really loud noise, was it an explosion?

The elevator was at the side of the tower with one of it’s walls being made of glass allowing the people inside to look outside the tower, Aya looked up and saw smoke coming from one of the higher floors of the tower.

Everyone in the elevator started panicking and screaming, as the elevator came to an immediate stop. Aya looked around for a way to get out of this situation. She reached for the elevator buttons but someone beat her to the punch and started pushing the emergency button, Aya returned to looking around her and up above to the smoke coming out of the building, wondering if her classmates that had already gone up were ok or not .

“Right now, Right here?” Aya could hear the calm voice of a girl amongst the chaos of the elevator’s passengers, she turned towards the voice. It was a girl with short black hair speaking on her phone.

The girl was examining a device in her hand and after seeing what she was looking for in the screen of the device put it away “They’re here in the tower, I’m stuck inside one of the elevators” said the girl to whoever was at the other side of the phone call “She’s already here? A school trip? Perfect.”

Aya wondered what the girl meant by that, it wouldn't be long until she would find out.

* * *

Shirasagi Chisato was dreading the day when she woke up, her class had organized a local school trip to Tsurumaki tower, as if she didn't spend enough time there already.

Worse of all, Misaki had contacted her, the decision had been made. They would start searching immediately for new members to help support her.

Chisato would have probably cried from frustration if it wasn't for the fact that she had other things on her mind more important than the decision to expedite the creation of a team to 'support' her.

Chisato sighted, it was all her fault. Chisato had been great at her job she never lost before but everything changed when her opponent changed. Her first opponent, a small and annoying girl hadn't been hard to deal with but then a new girl with long black hair appeared and she was on another level.

She had not been able to defeat her ever since she appeared, if only she had been better at her duty then she would have prevented some newbies from being involved in this and be put in danger thanks to her failings. At least she could take respite in that Misaki had convinced Kokoro to make one of the members of her new team the transfer from finland, at least she had some experience under her belt, unlike the other two potential prospects for the team only one of the two would be chosen thanks to their unique circumstance but no matter which was chosen they would be severely inexperienced. 

As her class arrived at the tower they lined up to go up to the viewing platform, Chisato saw some of the same people she saw everyday around, she could have sworn she saw Misaki going into the elevator with that delusional, magical girl fanatic Maruyama Aya.

Well it didn't matter, all she had to do was go up to the viewing platform, act as if the view from up top was incredible - which it was, it was still a nice view even if she saw it often - and then she would be done. The only thing she hoped for was to not bump into Kokoro or worse Kaoru while she was here, they had promised not to interact with her during her 'school trip' but she knew that they wouldn't be able to keep that promise if they saw her.

While she was waiting for her turn to enter the elevator, she suddenly heard an explosion and the building shook. Chisato immediately ran outside and looking up she saw smoke coming from a higher floor, her phone began to rang which in this situation could only mean one thing.

She picked up "Chisato here."

"Chisato-san" came the voice of one of the few workers with a normal to high amount of brain cells in this whole organization, Maya Yamato "they've appeared, they launched an attack at the tower, we don't know their objective for attacking the tower, they could know our organization is located here or if this could be totally unrelated."

"I'm already here" informed Chisato "but I'm on the ground floor and there are a lot of people coming out of the building in the panic"

"Oh right your school trip" said Maya remembering "ok, you should be able to use the hidden staff elevator to go to the top floor, you know the one"

"Right" said Chisato running towards the elevator in question "I'll contact you later, please make sure everyone makes it safely out of the building"

"Kaoru and Hagumi are already on that." Answered Maya "take care Chisato-san"

"I won't fail" said Chisato hanging up as she entered the elevator "not again" she added to herself.

Once inside she reached into her pocket and took out a small keychain sized object with the form of a yellow bass guitar and held it in front of her chest "Pastel Revolution!".

Her clothes changed, gone was her school uniform she was wearing before now she had a pastel yellow magical girl outfit on.

Once on the top floor Chisato left the elevator and ran towards the source of the smoke, on her way she could see several persons laying or sitting on the ground crying and not paying attention to their surroundings as black mist came out of their bodies.

"Don't you get bored of always interfering?" Said a voice Chisato already knew from within the smoke "I've beaten you twice already, just save us both some time and hand over the Pastel amplifier"

As the voice finished speaking, a big black monster with its head in the shape of a keyboard jumped out of the smoke towards Chisato, its fist coming towards her with a mighty swing.

Chisato had enough time to react and move her hands to block the swing but the monster used its strength to launch her backwards. Chisato was sent flying backwards only stopping once she collided with the wall behind her, letting out a pained gasp in the process.

"That was rather rude" said Chisato as she stood up looking up towards the monster, on the shoulder of the monster was its master looking down towards her "and about your previous proposition, I will have to decline, I won't hand you the pastel amplifier any time soon"

The girl on the monster's shoulder looked disappointed at her answer "Fine then, I was trying to be nice since I hate damaging your cute outfit but I guess this time, when I beat you, I'll make sure to take the pastel amplifier myself. I won't make the mistake of letting you get away again. Yanigai!"

The monster started moving again screaming its name "Yanigai!"

This time Chisato was ready jumping out of the way of the Yanigai and immediately countering with a dropkick directly on the monster's keyboard like head sending it backwards.

"I guess a newly created Yanigai isn't as strong as one with some time to absorb energy from the black energy palette" commented the girl as she jumped off the monster's shoulder.

"Oh so you brought a new monster today, did you grow tired of the old one?" Asked Chisato.

"That one had beaten you twice already, it was indeed growing old" answered the girl "After all if I want to expand the black energy in the energy palette I need more than one of these. In any case it doesn't really matter this one is more than enough to handle you. Yanigai get her!"

At its master command the monster charged against Chisato once again.

* * *

"Make way please, I work here. I can fix this" said the girl that had been talking on the phone earlier as she moved to the front of the elevator. Aya wondered what she could do to fix this situation.

The girl opened the panel and pressed something there and the elevator started moving down but soon enough it stopped again and the door opened.

"Going all the way down in the elevator could be dangerous, please head towards the stairs" said the girl exiting the elevator "head that way and turn left, the stairs are right there."

The rest of the elevator passengers immediately followed the girl's instructions and ran towards the stairs leaving Aya and the girl alone.

"What are you waiting for? If a fire started this area could be dangerous soon, head down as fast as possible" said the girl.

"A-and what about you?" Asked Aya worried for the girl's safety.

"I'll make sure no one remains on this floor before heading down" explained the girl.

"I'll help then" said Aya before thinking about it "I-I mean with the two of us we can check faster" added Aya seeing that the girl was getting irritated.

The girl looked towards her and sighted it, it seemed she was thinking about it, but before she could answer an orange haired girl appeared from around the corner and started running towards them.

"Mii-kun!" Said the girl running towards them, apparently she recognized the girl Aya was talking to.

"Hagumi? What are you doing here, has everyone been evacuated?" Asked the girl

"I don't know about evaquating but I took everyone I found outside, except for Chisato-senpai, she's on the top floor!" said the girl, Hagumi as the girl had called her.

_ "Chisato? Wasn't she supposed to still be on the ground floor?" _ Thought Aya, maybe they were referring to someone else.

"Shhh! Hagumi" said the girl "You know you aren't supposed to talk about that."

"Ahhh!" Screamed Hagumi as if she had just remembered something "You're right Mii-kun, we were supposed to not talk to or about Chisato-senpai during her school trip!"

Wait what did she say? School trip? Then it was the Chisato Aya knew.

"Chisato are you talking about Shirasagi Chisato?" Aya asked worried for her classmate that apparently was in the middle of the floor where the smoke was coming out of. Maybe surrounded by fire.

"Yeah, that's the one I'm supposed to not talk about '' answered Hagumi nodding, getting an exasperated sigh out of the other girl.

"Chisato-chan is on the top floor!? She could be in danger! Can you help her?" Asked Aya in a panic

"We can't head to the upper floors, it would just make the job of the rescue teams harder" answered the annoyed girl.

"But Chisato could be in danger!" said Aya turning towards where the girl had said the stairs were "I got to help her!" and with that Aya was off, running to the stairs going up the building.

"Wait!" said the other girl running behind Aya. "it's dangerous! You have to stop now!"

But Aya didn't listen and continued her upwards climb. Aya hadn't really thought exactly how she could actually help, she just knew she had to help somehow. As she went up the stairs she expected to find more smoke or the temperature to start going up but none of that happened. It was strange but not something Aya stopped to think about.

"You'll only make it more difficult!" said the girl who was still coming behind Aya, as they went up the stairs. The girl had gained some ground but she was still a few steps behind Aya.

As Aya reached the top floor. She opened the door and she wasn't prepared for what she saw. It was a huge black monster with a keyboard for head, a girl with long black hair arranged into pigtails and wearing all black and finally a girl in a pastel yellow magical girl outfit fighting the aforementioned black monster.

  
  


* * *

After the girl in black jumped off the Yanigai's shoulder, the monster's attacks became more fierce.

Chisato had trouble avoiding or blocking all of it's attacks, it was even more troublesome to find an opening to get in an attack of her own.

As the onslaught of attacks continued Chisato was forced further back until her back touched the wall.

Grunting Chisato avoided one final punch from the Yanigai that impacted with the wall behind where she had been standing just a second ago. She then followed up with an axe kick to the monster's head sending it crashing to the floor below it.

Chisato used the opportunity to grab the foot of the monster and then threw it directly at its master.

The girl in black was surprised at Chisato's move but managed to move out of the way in time.

The monster impacted the floor but quickly stood back up only to meet with Chisato's barrage of punches straight to its chest making the monster grunt part of it's name in pain "Yani yani yani yani"

Chisato ended her barrage with another kick sending the monster to the side.

"Now's my chance" said Chisato taking out the pastel amplifier "Pastel energy ready. Pastel amplifier full power!"

The small yellow bass guitar grew in Chisato's hands until it was the normal size of a bass guitar. She spun it around in her hand finishing by grabbing it with both hands and aimed the top part of the bass towards the Yanigai as if the bass was a gun of sorts.

"PASTEL YELLOW FLASH!!!!" Exclaimed Chisato as she pressed a trigger on the bottom side of the bass releasing a large yellow beam that looked like a musical staff travelling directly towards the Yanigai.

The monster was completely enveloped by the beam which quickly made the monster's color change from black to yellow and when the monster was completely turned yellow it shrunk until only a small yellow keyboard the size of a key chain remained which proceeded to shatter in a million miniscule pieces.

As the monster disappeared Chisato turned towards the girl in black.

"It seems you were lacking today" mocked Chisato.

"I can't believe you actually defeated the Yanigai, after losing so easily our last encounters I must have not taken it seriously enough" said the girl in black taking a step back while glaring at Chisato.

"Now tell me who you are, how big is your organization and why do you want the pastel amplifiers!" demanded Chisato as the girl tried to take another step back.

"I can at least answer one of those questions. My name's Nyubara Reona" said the girl "I currently serve the organization called 'Black Mark' an organization that wants to extended the black energy palette"

"Black Mark?" repeated Chisato having never heard the name before.

"My current goal is to extend the black energy of the energy palette until my master accomplishes her own goal" explained Reona taking another step back towards the window.

Seeing that Reona was trying to escape Chisato rushed forwards to try and catch her.

Reona ran towards the broken window but as she got to it, instead of jumping away she did a twirl in place and turned back towards Chisato with a smile "You know, you defeated the Yanigai I created today, but what do you think happened to the one that defeated you before?"

At the same time Reona finished speaking another Yanigai identical to the one Chisato had just defeated jumped in from cover of the black smoke catching Chisato by surprise. Before she could move out of the way of the Yanigai, it catched her with its hand.

"Argh!"

Reona jumped on the Yanigai's shoulder and turned towards Chisato "I was planning to not use this one as I was planning on using it for something else but getting the pastel amplifier is more important for my master’s safety than this monster, so I guess this fine as well"

* * *

And that's how Aya had arrived at her current situation. At first she couldn't believe it; magical girls were real there was one right in front of her. The girl in yellow fought the monster as gracefully as the magical girls in her favorite tv show. Everytime the monster tried something she countered.

As she was watching the fight, the girl following her finally caught up and pulled her to the side away from the fight.

"What are you doing just standing there! You'll get hurt or get in her way" berated the girl.

Aya reacted at the girl's voice and realised she was right, this might have been like a scene of her favorite tv shows but this was real and she could get hurt if she wasn’t careful. Aya looked around and saw some of her classmates and other people sitting or laying down on the floor, some of them crying. They all looked like they were on a sort of trance not noticing anything around them but the weirdest thing was some kind of black mist coming out of them.

"What's happening to them?" asked Aya more out of the shock than out of believing that the girl could actually answer her question.

"They're under the influence of a black amplifier" answered the girl surprising Aya that she actually knew what was going on "but you don't need to worry about that, you just stay low and safe"

As they had been talking the girl in yellow had managed to corner the monster and she summoned some kind of instrument and pointed it at the monster.

"PASTEL YELLOW FLASH!!!!" Exclaimed the girl in yellow letting a big beam of energy in the monster's direction making it disappear.

"That was so cool!" said Aya to no one in particular as she saw the girl in yellow corner the girl in black.

Meanwhile the girl behind Aya started examining the people around with the same device she had looked at while they were on the elevator "this is strange, the Yanigai was defeated and the black amplifier destroyed, so why is everyone here still under its influence?" Aya didn't understand what the girl meant by that but it probably meant something was wrong.

"This could only mean one thing, there's a second Yanigai!" said the girl as she realized what was wrong "I have to warn Chisato!"

The girl stood and ran towards the girl in yellow, not putting the device in her hand away. But before she could warn the girl in yellow about what she found out, a second monster jumped out of the smoke that was still going out the window and captured the girl in yellow.

Both Aya and the girl fell backwards as the speed the monster moved at created a small shockwave, Aya looked scared towards the scene unfolding in front of her. The girl in yellow looked in pain as the monster grabbed her in its arm.

The girl that had tried to warn the girl in yellow dropped her device as she fell down, the device landed in front of Aya it's screen changing and now displaying something different.

"Damn it, Chisato is in danger, at this pace she's going to lose her pastel amplifier" said the girl as she looked around for anything she could do, that’s when she noticed the device "pastel energy…. you have pastel energy!" said the girl as she read the screen.

"Pastel energy?" asked Aya confused.

"We might be in luck, I was on my way to hand this over to Kaoru now that she was assigned to this post" said the girl taking something out of her pocket "Since we don’t have much time I’ll only give you a short explanation. Pastel energy is a type of energy in the energy palette that allows one to harness the power of a magical girl and you have that type of energy"

“Do you understand?” asked the girl to Aya “We need your help! You have the capabilities to turn into a magical girl, you only have to take this and say ‘Pastel Revolution’ everything else will come naturally”

The girl handed her a small pink keychain sized object with the shape of a microphone, Aya didn’t really understand everything that was going on but she knew one thing, she was the only one that could help the girl in yellow that was currently suffering in front of her and she had to do something about it, so she grabbed the pink keychain sized object and stood up running towards the monster, her body moving on her own.

"Pastel Revolution!" screamed Aya the small microphone in her hand glowing and as she took her next step her clothes changed into those of a magical girl. They were pretty similar to the girl in yellow only that hers were pink.

"Let her go!" exclaimed Aya as she threw herself face first against the Yanigai impacting it the least graceful way possible on the side and making it release Chisato from the impact.

"Another one!?" asked Reona surprised as she held onto the Yanigai to prevent herself from falling off of it “And this one’s pink!? She looks so cute.”

"A new magical girl" said Chisato as she started picking herself from the floor and turned towards Aya.

As the monster recovered it's footing, Aya finally noticed what she had just done and now standing so close to the monster the situation finally started to become real in her head.

The Yanigai raised its fist and then swiftly swung at Aya, who panicking and screaming managed to dodge each swing the keyboard headed monster threw by rolling and jumping to the sides.

"Yanigai! S-stop going s-so crazyyyyyy!" managed to say Reona as she held for dear life onto the Yanigai trying to avoid being thrown off of it as it attacked.

"Yani" the Yanigai stopped swinging at Aya to give a moment to its master to jump off.

"Now! Don't let this chance go to waste!" commanded Chisato to Aya as she saw the opportunity to attack.

"W-what would a magical girl do in this situation?" asked Aya as she fidgeted in place in her panic "ahhhhh I’ll figure it out later!"

Aya started running towards the monster and as Reona jumped off the Yanigai, Aya landed a straight jumping punch to the monster's 'face' producing sound from the keyboard notes as the Yanigai was sent flying upwards breaking through the roof of the building.

Without stopping to think about her next step Aya jumped behind the monster with all her strength but she soon found herself flying way past the Yanigai and even higher into the sky.

"W-wait why am I s-so h-ighhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Aya as she started falling back down "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

The Yanigai landed on the roof of the Tsurumaki tower but not sooner than he started standing up Aya landed head first into the Yanigai's own head sending it toppling down back to the floor. As the Yanigai fell once again it tripped on its own legs falling back down through the hole in the roof it had made when Aya sent it flying.

Aya having no control of her landing rolled on the roof and also fell through the hole landing somehow on her feet in front of the Yanigai. Aya took a very quick moment to thank the ground under her feet, promising herself to never go that high again.

"Now use the pastel amplifier!" ordered the girl that had handed her the small pink object that looked like a microphone.

"This?" asked Aya taking out said small microphone which as she did started glowing once more becoming larger until it was the size of a normal handheld microphone it almost looked like a magic stick in her hands.

As Aya held the microphone in her hand she somehow knew exactly how to use it, she turned towards the Yanigai and holding the microphone with both her hands she said the words that had come to her head "PASTEL PINK SHOOT!" as she screamed the name of her attack she lept upwards - not as high as before - doing a spin in the air and holding the microphone forward as a beam made of musical notes launched itself from the microphone towards the Yanigai turning it pink and shrinking it until only a small pink keyboard remained which broke in a million miniscule pieces.

"I….. I won't forgive you for this!" said Reona as she saw her monster being defeated by the new pink magical girl "and I absolutely won't forgive you for looking so cute in that pink outfit!" with those final words Reona jumped out through the broken roof disappearing from the scene.

"Did I do it?" asked Aya as her transformation came undone "did I really transform into a magical girl?"

She looked down at her arms and at the small pink microphone not believing what had actually happened, she turned around and saw both the girl in yellow and the girl that had been with her in the elevator running towards her and then everything turned black as she fainted.


	2. Blue radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya finds herself learning about magical girls. Meanwhile somewhere else new allies and enemies are born.

Magical girls were an old tradition in this world. To become a magical girl one had to have the correct colored energy from the energy palette, pastel energy palette to be precise.

Everyone's soul or energy was a different color in the color palette but only a few had pastel colored energy - named 'Pastel energy' by the founder of the now named Happy magical HQ or HMHQ for shirt - those few with 'pastel energy' had the capability to transform into a magical girl.

The color of someone's energy was normally inherited from their parents so if someone had pastel energy it was more than likely that their child could have it too. Because of this magical girls were somewhat of a family tradition for many families.

To transform into a magical girl you need to have a pastel amplifier, this device lets its user harness the power of the energy palette to amplify the connection with 'Pastel energy'. 

'Pastel energy' was created by positive emotions, when someone was happy then the pastel energy palette grew but sometimes when people experience extreme emotions of anger, jealousy, fear, sadness, depression, loneliness or other types of negative emotion then the black energy palette grew.

No one had a naturally occurring black colored energy, normal negative emotions produced only a minimal amount of black energy which the innate energy from a person could contain. The only known ways of someone's innate colored energy to be turned into black energy was for the emotion they were having to be extreme or with the power of a 'black amplifier'. These devices attuned the people around them to the black energy palette, amplifying negative emotions and making the black palette grow in size. If enough black energy was reunited then a monster that fed upon said energy would be created a 'Yanigai'.

Yanigai's fed upon the black energy from the black energy palette and then used their powers to turn themselves into a sort of black amplifiers and amplify the negative emotion of other people. Which in turn created more black energy, expanding the black energy palette and creating more Yanigai in the process.

This was all part of the explanation Aya Maruyama received from Misaki Okusawa, the girl that had handed her the pastel amplifier in the Tsurumaki tower.

When Aya woke up, she had found herself in some strange room she didn't know, at first she wondered if she had been kidnapped, but then she remembered what had happened in the Tsurumaki tower.

Aya then searched her pockets and found the small pink microphone still there. That was enough proof that what had happened had been real.

When Misaki later entered to check the room, she found Aya almost crying about how awesome turning into a magical girl had been.

After introductions Misaki proceeded to give Aya the aforementioned explanation about what the energy palette was.

"But if magical girls are more of family traditions, then why did I turn into one?" asked Aya "I come from a normal family."

"Not everyone has the same type of energy than their parents, sometimes, someone with a high amount of 'pastel energy' is born from normal parents. Finding and scouting those persons was my job not long ago." explained the Misaki.

"Was your job?" asked Aya, wondering why she was speaking in past tense.

"Kaoru, one of my co-workers, is taking over that job now that I was promoted" explained Misaki "It's not really important right now. What's important is you actually."

"Me?" aya asked, confused.

"You see the HMHQ is tasked with protecting this world from the dangers created by the black energy palette. But to be honest until recently that hadn't really been a problem. Yanigai's were rare only ever being born from extreme negative emotions but suddenly half a year ago the organization that we now know is called 'Black mark' appeared and with them the black amplifiers appeared" explained Misaki "because of the dangers of being a magical girl and the fact that handling Yanigai wasn't that difficult until recently, many families with the tradition of training their children to become magical girls decided to instead let their children decide their own future. Meaning that now there aren't that many magical girls to fight the Yanigai."

"Why does that make me important?" asked Aya.

"Right now there is only one magical girl in this city and that is Shirasagi Chisato, I'm pretty sure you know her"

"Chisato-chan was the yellow girl fighting the Yanigai!?" 

"She's been alone for two months now, we proposed to search for new partners to join her but she refused every time. At the time she was doing great and defeating every Yanigai 'Black mark' sent against the city but 'Black mark' got stronger and she got close to getting her pastel amplifier stolen so we decided to expedite some things and make a team" continued Misaki but before she could say anything else, the door burst open and a girl came cartwheeling and pirouetting into the room, something that was even more incredible by the fact that the girl was wearing a business suit that somehow didn't rip or prevented her movements.

"And that's where you come in Aya!" Exclaimed the girl while smiling and pointing at Aya, somehow knowing what the two of them were talking about and continuing the conversation as if nothing happened "We want you to join HMHQ and help us protect the smiles of everyone!"

Misaki took a deep breath and with a practiced smile introduced the newcomer "this is the current head of the Happy magical HQ, Tsurumaki Kokoro"

"You can call me Kokoro, nice to meet you" interrupted Kokoro extending her hand towards Aya.

"A-aya Maruyama" Aya introduced herself nervously as she shook Kokoro's hand.

"I already know that silly, I called you Aya earlier"

"Ah. I-I guess you did" said Aya with a nervous chuckle.

"So Aya, will you help us protect everyone's smiles?" asked Kokoro.

"I love magical girls and I always wanted to be one, so of course I'll join" Aya responded.

"Great!" Exclaimed Kokoro, smiling and cartwheeling back to the exit "Misaki, make sure to explain all the difficult stuff to Aya. Also make sure to tell Chisato that she has a new friend! This is going to be great. With Aya and the other girl, we'll be done in no time"

And just like that Kokoro left just as sudden as her entrance.

"Sorry about that Aya-san. Don't feel pressured to join if you don't want to. Being a magical girl isn't easy and we'll understand if you don't want to do it. I can still explain it to Kokoro so don't worry about her." Said Misaki.

"Since I was little I've always wanted to become a magical girl, so I'll do it. T-this is like a dream come t-true" said Aya starting to tear up at the end. Aya had always been a little bit of a crybaby tearing up at the smallest things.

"If that's your decision then follow me, I'll show you around and explain 'the difficult stuff' Kokoro was talking about" said Misaki.

* * *

_ Earlier that same day _

Today was the day, it was the day that Sayo would finally surpass Hina in something.

The Hikawa sisters were currently awaiting in a room as per the instructions from the HMHQ. As daughters of a previous magical girl they had known about this part of the world and their potential to become a magical girl from an early age. Their mother had decided to not force them into the HMHQ as she wanted their daughters to decide their own lives.

At a young age the twin sisters were pretty close, playing children games, sharing toys doing normal sister things.

But as they grew older their differences started showing, Sayo always worked hard to get good grades in class, to learn new hobbies or just to have friends. Meanwhile Hina got top grades without much effort and whenever Sayo tried to learn something, Hina could do it just as good if not better than Sayo in no time.

With time the twins started distancing from each other. Sayo tried to keep any new interest she had to herself but Hina always tried to get close to her sister and ended up finding out about them, once she did Sayo was quick to abandon that and move to something else.

The only thing Sayo had that Hina had never shown interest in was magical girls. Hina had once seen Sayo watching a magical girls tv show but for some reason she found the characters a little boring, they struggled to do simple things like cleaning or cooking. That day Sayo had told Hina she was only watching the show because there was nothing else to watch but after seeing Hina so uninterested in the show, Sayo remembered what their mother had told them when they were younger about their potential and she clinged to that with a passion. She had finally found something Hina would not take.

Sayo then learned all she could about the energy palette that covered the whole world and 'pastel energy' that allowed someone to turn into a magical girl from her mother. Soon Sayo had wanted to know if she possessed pastel energy to finally do something Hina would not take from her.

Her wish was answered a few months later. HMHQ was looking for new magical girls to make a team, of course they started scouting with families of retired magical girls and both Sayo and Hina got an invite to apply. Hina had looked uninterested once again but once Sayo confirmed that she would be going Hina decided to go as well. 

And today was thay day both Hikawa sisters arrived at the Tsurumaki Tower where they were led into a secret facility by a woman in a suit wearing sunglasses. What no one noticed was a silver haired girl standing outside the tower looking at the Hikawa sisters entering the building.

The process was rather fast, they got analized by a sort of machine. The woman in the suit said that it was to check for 'pastel energy' then they were to be asked a few questions. But as they were in the middle of the starting the questioning the building started shaking and something like an explosion was heard.

The women in suits excused themselves and went out to investigate. Finding herself bored after less than 2 minutes, Hina decided to go investigate leaving Sayo behind.

After going through several hallways Hina found an open door and decided to peek inside.

Inside the room was a girl with brown hair and glasses wearing a hat that reminded Hina of the newspaper boys in some old shows she watched.

The room had a bunch of monitors displaying several areas of the tower, currently the girl was focused on a monitor showing a girl in yellow fighting a big black monster.

"Wow, is that one of the things magical girls have to fight? It doesn't look zapping or boppin' at all" said Hina, allowing herself into the room and looking at the screen.

"Waa, who are you? You shouldn't be here" said the girl with glasses having just been startled by Hina's sudden appearance.

"Oh, me I was being scouted to be one of those" said Hina, pointing to the girl in yellow on the screen.

"You're one of the Hikawa sister's then" said the girl with glasses remembering she had been informed that they would be there that day "anyways you shouldn't be here, go back to the test room you'll be safe there"

"That totally not zapping monster is on the top floor from what the cameras show, we'll be fine" said Hina smiling "and I want to see this, that girl is really ba-bang"

"That's Chisato-san, she's the only magical girl in the city right now" explained the girl.

"She fights those monsters by herself?" Asked Hina as she looked attentably at the screen. The girl in yellow was getting the upper hand and then from nowhere she took out a musical instrument and blasted the monsters with a magical beam making it disappear "does she fight every time a new one appears?"

"Of course she fights every Yanigai that appears. Chisato-san protects the whole city by herself, she might not have been doing so great lately but she still fights. Chisato-san is awesome." Said the girl "Don't tell her I told you this, but I heard her talking to Kaoru-san once and she said: 'I can't stop doing this Kaoru, I won't allow anyone to come to harm while I still can do something about it. Even if I were to be defeated I would still fight' Chisato-san she keeps doing this to protect everyone, because if those evil guys win then nothing will be happy or exciting in the world again."

Maya had left out another part of the conversation she had overheard but the words she had told Hina were the most important part to Maya.

"I see, she's so weird if she were to be defeated, how would she keep fighting? At that point isn't it easier to give up?" Asked Hina filled with curiosity.

"What I think Chisato-san meant was that no matter what happens if she can still move, she'll continue to fight and to protect us all, huhehe" said the girl.

"You're also pretty weird, hey what's your name?" Asked Hina.

"Ah me?" said the girl surprised by the sudden change in topic "I'm Maya, Yamato Maya"

"Hey Maya-chan if you admire Chisato so much, then why aren't you out there fighting as well?" Asked Hina.

"Wa, well my job is to provide support from here" answered Maya nervously "I would just get in her way if I went out there"

"Not according to this thing" said Hina, lifting the device the suits had used to check for 'pastel energy' she had 'borrowed' from the room she was a little while ago.

"W-why do you have that!?" asked Maya in a panic reaching for the device that Hina lifted higher and away from Maya's reach.

"I saw how those suits used this and I used it on you, according to this you have 'pastel energy' Maya-chan, you're pretty swooping aren't you?"

"Swooping? I don't understand that. In any case just give me that and don't tell anyone about the 'pastel energy'" said Maya.

At that point a new monster appeared on the screen catching both girls' attention

"Oh no Chisato-san!" said Maya "she's in trouble!"

"I wonder if she'll stay as boppin' as before now that the tables turned against her" said Hina handing the device to Maya, her attention fully on the screen.

Another girl in black was also there with Chisato but this girl didn't look that friendly as she appear to treatten Chisato.

Both girls looked at the screen not saying anything waiting to see what would happen.

"You think I could help her?" asked Hina "I'm supposed to be able to transform into a magical girl, if I left now I might be able to help her"

"It would be meaningless without a pastel amplifier" explained Maya "without one, you can't transform"

"Do you have one?" Asked Hina.

Maya looked troubled but when she turned towards the screen, her decision was made.

"I know where to find one" said Maya running out of the room "quick follow me"

Hina did as she was told, on their way to wherever they were headed they bump into Sayo that had had enough of waiting for Hina to return.

"Hina, what do you think you're doing. We were told to wait for the people in suits to come back, but you just up and disappear." Said Sayo when she caught eye of Hina.

"I'm sorry onee-chan but I was really bored and exploring this place was a really boppin' idea" explained Hina "and I also found out what made the building shake and that explosion"

"What was it?"

"A monster! There's a magical girl fighting it but she's in trouble right now" said Hina.

"We're heading somewhere to find a pastel amplifier to have Hina help her out" explained Maya.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that" said a new voice catching everyone by surprise.

From further down the hallway a girl with silver hair dressed in black clothes similar to the ones the girl fighting Chisato had, appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Sayo.

"My name's Minato Yukina" answered the girl, lifting a small black object into view of the girls. "And I'm a member of Black Mark" the object was a small black keychain sized microphone.

"A black amplifier!?" said Maya, recognizing the object.

"Oh… you're familiar with this object, then you'll know what happens when it absorbs enough energy from the black energy palette. Like the one those women in suits and the people outside are now releasing thanks to Reona's spare Yanigai, too bad she needed to use it, but I guess using my own is better than a borrowed one" said Yukina throwing the black amplifier in front of her.

The black amplifier started growing, taking a black humanoid form, transforming into a Yanigai. The only difference between this Yanigai and Reona's was the fact that it's head was not in the shape of a keyboard instead it had a microphone in it's hand. Scratch that it had a microphone instead of one of its hands.

The monster was bigger than the hallway they were in, a slight miscalculation by Yukina, so the Yanigai had to crouch down and slowly move towards the girls.

"A Yanigai! Here!? After the other two on the top floor!?" Said Maya, scared at being in the presence of the monster.

"Quickly Maya-chan, the pastel amplifier thing" said Hina, reminding the girl of what their original objective was.

"Right, this way!" Said Maya leading the Hikawa sisters further down the hallway as they were slowly being chased by the Yanigai.

Yukina looked at her creation and took a mental note to take her surroundings into consideration next time she created a Yanigai. 

Maya led the Hikawa sisters to a room down the hallway, they closed the door behind them hoping to gain a little bit more time as the Yanigai slowly made its way towards them.

"Here they are" said Maya. The room was bigger than the hallway, if the Yanigai followed them here it wouldn't have that much of a problem standing up. Inside the room in a glass display of sorts there were two small keychain size objects. One was blue and guitar shaped, while the other was mint green and was a really elaborate shape that made it look like a drum set.

Maya opened the display and took the guitar looking one out handing it to Hina.

"All you have to do is say 'Pastel Revolution' and the rest will come out naturally" explained Maya.

"Ok here I go" said Hina as she turned towards the door with the pastel amplifier in hand.

"Wait Hina…" said Sayo, trying to stop her sister, but before she could get out whatever she was about to say, the door burst open and into the room came the Yanigai.

"Pastel Revolution!" Exclaimed Hina, the amplifier started glowing in her hand blinding Maya, Sayo and the Yanigai, when they opened their eyes once again Hina was wearing totally different clothes that were pretty similar to Chisato's except Hina's were blue colored.

"Hina you…"

"Haha, these clothes are actually zapping" said Hina looking at herself "Maya-chan, Onee-chan, stay back I'll deal with this thing"

Hina charged towards the Yanigai way faster than she expected, she charged past it and all the way into the hallway stopping right in front of Yukina that was still standing in the same place she was before.

"Haha, That was faster than what I expected" said Hina.

"You turned into a magical girl" said Yukina as she looked at Hina.

"Yep, but now I understand how it works, so now I just have to get rid of that ugly thing back there so see you later Yukina-chan" said Hina turning back towards the Yanigai and charging right back.

Meanwhile back in the room Maya looked worried at Sayo as the Yanigai approached them.

"Maya-san was it?" Said Sayo "quickly hand me the second amplifier if Hina is going to fool around, I'll have to deal with this"

"I guess you two are sisters" said Maya grabbing the second amplifier and handing it to Sayo "which would mean you probably also have pastel energy"

Sayo grabbed the mint green amplifier and held it to her chest "Pastel Revolution!" exclaimed Sayo. The Yanigai stopped in its tracks preparing for a new opponent. Maya preemptively closed her eyes waiting for the flash of light. But after a few seconds nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why aren't I transforming?" Asked Sayo, looking at the amplifier in her hand.

Before Maya could answer Hina came back landing a swift kick on the Yanigai's back dropping it to the floor and standing on it.

"I got it under control now" said Hina looking at Maya and her Sister "if I remember correctly that yellow girl did something like this"

Hina took the blue pastel amplifier in her hand, it started growing in size until she was holding a blue guitar in her hand, Hina jumped off the Yanigai standing in front of Sayo and turned towards the monster.

"PASTEL BLUE STREAM" screamed Hina while playing a guitar riff which created a stream of musical notes flowing from her guitar surrounding the Yanigai and turned it back into the small black amplifier before it shattered into a million small pieces.

Yukina looked from afar as her monster was destroyed. "I might have lost today, but black mark will be victorious in the end. Also I saw something interesting today" with those last words not being said to anyone in particular, Yukina turned around and exited the building.

"Hina-san, that was amazing!" said Maya as Hina's transformation came undone "oh but Chisato-san, you have to help her"

"That won't be needed" said a woman in a suit as she entered the room from a door behind them "Shirasagi Chisato has been saved by a new magical girl, it seems like two new magical girls were born today"

"A new one!? I bet she's just as weird as everyone else here, I want to meet her too" said Hina.

"Why? Why? Why could Hina transform but not me!?" Asked Sayo angrily as she stared at Maya.

"There's a simple answer to that" said the woman in the suit "Yamato-sama, the device in your possession, if you could analise Hikawa-san with it please."

Maya did as she was told, taking the device and using it to scan Sayo "you… you don't have pastel energy Sayo-san" said Maya reading the device's screen.

"No that's impossible!" said Sayo "this was the one thing that I…….."

"We became aware of this fact earlier when we scanned you the first time but because of the emergency we couldn't inform you until now" said the suit.

"Onee-chan…." said Hina.

"I...I" started Sayo before looking at Hina, the blue pastel amplifier in her hand. That view made something inside Sayo change. She looked at the other pastel amplifier in her hand and threw it at the floor "AHHH!" After doing that Sayo stormed out of the room and out of the building before anyone could stop her.

"Onee-chan!!" said Hina running behind Sayo.

"Hina-san!" said Maya going behind Hina.

Both of them looked everywhere for Sayo but didn't manage to find her, it was as if she had banished into thin air. After a few hours Maya managed to convince Hina to return into the facility as they had a lot of things to explain to Hina.

* * *

Sayo ran as far as she could without stopping. Sayo ran all the way into a park and finally stopped wanting to let out a scream but she couldn't. There was nothing from where those screams were supposed to come. She had nothing after all, Hina had finally taken everything from her.

"Sayo Hikawa right?" said a voice behind Sayo.

Sayo turned around and looked at the person. It was the girl that had attacked them earlier at the Tsurumaki tower.

"I already introduced myself but I'll do it again. My name's Minato Yukina and as you know I'm a member of black mark" said Yukina.

"What do you want?" asked Sayo looking for a way to get away from the silver haired girl.

"Oh no you misunderstand, I don't want anything here. The real question is what do you want?"

"What do I want?" repeated Sayo.

"Wasn't the pastel amplifier in your sister's hand meant to be yours?" Said Yukina "weren't you the one supposed to 'save the day' even if stopping the black energy palette is wrong"

"It would be pointless, I have no pastel energy" said Sayo.

"My master can change that. She has the powers to grant you whatever you want" explained Yukina "even the ability to surpass your sister"

"Nothing I do will ever surpass Hina, today I learned that" said Sayo rejecting Yukina's offer even if sounded a little tempting

"Oh, giving up so soon" said Yukina "my master's power is limitless, let me show you"

Yukina lifted her hand showing Sayo a new black amplifier, this one had the shape of a small black guitar "take it"

For some reason that Sayo didn't understand she wanted to believe this girl so she took the small object suddenly feeling different.

The feelings of finality and emptiness inside of her disappeared, in their place power flowed through Sayo's body fueling her deepest emotions.

"So beautiful" said Yukina looking at Sayo "such a beautiful black energy"

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Purple arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical girls get to know each other a little.
> 
> Meanwhile black mark continues on their hunt for the pastel amplifiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in bold text is actual english

_ In some unknown location _

Reona had failed, she had been so close but she failed. She hadn't expected a new magical girl to appear. At least she hadn't been the only one to fail Yukina had been tasked with getting the pastel amplifiers hidden in the HMHQ but she too was stopped by a new magical girl.

Being in a bad mood Reona decided that there was only one thing she wanted to do, so she was going through the hallways of black mark's secret base going to the one place she could feel at peace.

Reona opened the door to the room she was heading and inside was the person she was looking for.

A smaller girl wearing similar black clothes to hers - the uniform of black mark - she was currently sitting on a chair much too large for her examining some footage on a screen.

"Chu2-sama!" said Reona, the calm and serious expression disappearing from her face. In its place a smile covered her face and a shine appeared in her eyes. Reona ran into the room and grabbed the unsuspecting girl into a hug.

"Reona!  **Stop** !" said the smaller girl trying to free herself from the taller girl's grip "I told you not to call me that in here"

"Oh right!" said Reona quickly releasing the smaller girl from her hug, the smile in her face hiding once again as she stood upright the calm and calculating expression returning to her face "I apologize. It seem I forgot my place, I'm sorry Chiyu"

"Are you on your own?" asked Chiyu looking behind Reona to the door that was still open behind her.

"I am" said Reona following Chiyu's gaze realising she had left the door opened and proceeding to close it "Yukina has still not returned, Lisa went out to look for her, so for now we should be alone"

"In that case everything's alright" said Chiyu with a smile.

"Does that mean that I can….?" asked Reona.

"Yes,  **be yourself** " 

In an instant Reona's huge smile returned and she threw herself at Chiyu, grabbing her once more in a hug "Chu2-sama, Pareo failed you. The plan to get all the pastel amplifiers at once failed, two new magical girls managed to stop us" said Pareo with tears in her eyes.

"Pareo you tried your best, it was probably the fault of that fool Minato Yukina, she must have underestimated her opponent." answered Chu2 stroking Pareo's hair to calm her down.

"But Pareo wanted to avenge you Chu2-sama, I wanted to defeat that magical girl that defeated you in the past" said Pareo "and Pareo was so close, if only that pink magical girl hadn't appeared."

"I don't need to be avenged!" said Chu2 pushing herself out of Pareo's hug. The taller girl stood up at attention "I'm gonna defeat that **yellow** **girl** myself, I've been studying our previous fights and I have an **unstoppable plan** for next time I see her"

"Yes Chu2-sama you will for sure defeat her next time" said Pareo encouragingly. 

"Have you reported to Umbra-sama what happened today" asked Chu2.

Pareo stood composed, returning once more to the calm and collected expression she had earlier "I just did, she was mad when she heard there were new magical girls" answered Reona "Yukina was there as well but she just asked for a new black amplifier and left, she said she had seen something really interesting while on the mission"

"Minato Yukina, what are you doing now?" asked Chiyu out loud as she turned back to her screen.

"I'll head out once again tomorrow, I am to take the pastel amplifiers from the new magical girls before they can get used to using them" explained Reona.

" **Good luck** " said Chiyu, not turning around.

* * *

The day after the attack on the Tsurumaki tower Aya had gone to school as always, she had seen Chisato during classes but during lunchtime she was nowhere to be seen. Aya wanted to speak with her about everything that happened but it looked like it would have to wait until later.

After classes Aya got contacted by Misaki, she wanted her to come to the Tsurumaki tower once again, she wanted the whole team to meet each other since they would be working together now. This was the perfect opportunity to speak with Chisato.

Aya arrived early and found herself waiting in a room for everyone else to arrive, soon enough one of the suits guided a teal haired girl Aya didn't know into the room. 

"Are you also a magical girl?" asked Aya when the suit left them alone.

"Me? I guess I am" answered the girl "My name's Hina Hikawa, who are you?"

"Maruyama Aya, I just became a magical girl yesterday, so I don't have much experience" 

"Oh I also only became one yesterday, isn't that a zapping coincidence?" said Hina extending her hands wide.

"Wait but me and Chisato-chan were the only ones fighting the monster yesterday" 

"I fought one too, it was down in the area they kept these things" said Hina showing Aya her pastel amplifier "a girl named Yukina came in and made this not whooshing monster so I had to transform to protect Maya-chan and onee……."

Suddenly Hina who had been smiling and speaking excitedly since her entrance stopped and sadness covered her face but for a second, it was fast but Aya saw it.

"In any case I blasted that monster and now I'm a pretty boppin' magical girl" finished Hina with the same excitement as before acting as if nothing happened and not giving Aya a chance to comment on anything she continued "what about you, when I was with Maya-chan I only saw Chisato fighting the monster, are you the one that saved her?"

"Ah… yes I was up on the floor with the viewing platform when Misaki asked me to be a magical girl to help Chisato-chan" explained Aya.

As Hina prepared to speak again the door opened once more, this time revealing Chisato Shirasagi as she entered the conference room as well. She entered with a sort of elegance as she made her way towards a chair, a small smile never leaving her face. 

"Chisato-chan, I wanted to speak with you" said Aya.

"Maruyama Aya-san correct?" said Chisato getting a nod from Aya "I first have to thank you for helping me yesterday, I didn't put my best showing back then"

"You don't have to thank me, I bet anyone would have done the same" said Aya.

"I'm not so sure about that, not anyone throws themselves - head first might I add - into such a dangerous situation" 

"I think she's right Aya-chan" said Hina "I wonder what made you want to help Chisato-chan?"

"And who would you be?" asked Chisato to Hina.

"I'm Hikawa Hina, just like Aya-chan I became a magical girl yesterday" explained Hina before turning back towards Aya "but that doesn't matter right now. Right now I'm curious in what was going through your mind yesterday that made you jump into action Aya-chan"

"What was going through my mind?" asked Aya. That was a question she couldn't really answer she didn't remember much of what had gone through her mind back then but she was sure of one thing "I saw Chisato-chan in pain and I wanted to do something about it, I guess my body moved on its own"

"Hahaha" laughed Hina out of nowhere confusing Aya "you know Aya-chan, you're weird"

"Weird!???" Asked Aya confused.

"But I like that, I want to know more about you and about you too, Chisato-chan" added Hina.

"Let me give you two a small piece of advice, this is especially true for you Aya-chan" said Chisato "this 'job' is not like the magical girls on tv, you should think hard about it and if you don't think you can handle it, you should stop before you get hurt."

"I don't know much about the magical girls from tv but I'm going to stay, at least for now" said Hina.

"For now?" asked Aya wondering what she meant by that.

"I actually find magical girls to be boring but my onee-chan liked them, even if she said otherwise." explained Hina, her face once again losing her smile for a second but this time it was not noticeable by Aya or Chisato "I'm staying to try to understand what she found so boppin' about magical girls."

"What about you Aya?" asked Chisato.

"I've always loved magical girls, now being one is like a dream come true" answered Aya.

"Like a dream come true ….." pondered Chisato "I guess that's a way to look at this situation"

At that point Chisato's phone started ringing "excuse me a second" said Chisato taking her phone and answering.

"Chisato-san, black mark is attacking once again" said Maya on the other side of the phone.

"Black mark? So soon?" said Chisato standing from her seat and heading for the door.

Aya and Hina hearing the name black mark decided to follow behind Chisato.

* * *

_ A few moments earlier _

Reona was walking around the city looking at all the people walking around. Unlike the day before she had colorful clothes on, her shirt had a keyboard on it with the word fortissimo written below it, her hair was streaked in pink with light blue, these were the clothes Pareo used to wear before she joined black mark and she became Reona permanently, now they were more of a disguise as she walked around.

She wasn't really Reona permanently, she made sure to be Reona always except for the few moments she could spend alone with Chu2-sama. Black mark and Tamade Chiyu had no use for Pareo so she was fine being Reona until they accomplished their goal, after that she was sure Chiyu would once again become Chu2-sama and Pareo would be ready to be by her side forever.

But for now Reona wandered through the city searching for something, it wasn't until she arrived at a school that she found it.

Exiting the school after classes were over was a group of girls making plans after school.

"So anyone wants to go to the Karaoke?" Said one of the girls.

"That sounds fun, let's go" said another one.

"I'm sorry, I can't go. I have to head home early today" said a third.

"Come on, we barely get to hang out after school nowadays" complained the first.

"You don't like having fun Futaba" said the second one.

"I'm sorry" said Futaba apologetically.

"It's like you don't want to hang out with us anymore, are we still even friends?" 

"Of course we're friends, I'll make it up next time" argued Futaba.

"I don't know, you say that every time but there's never a next time" 

"Come on Akari, let's just go" said the first girl "I'm sure Futaba just doesn't have time to hang out with us anymore"

With that both girls left, leaving Futaba behind not giving her a chance to speak up.

"Afraid of being left behind? Of being Alone?" asked Reona as she approached Futaba "I know that feeling"

"W-who are you?" Asked Futaba, taking a step back, scared by the sudden appearance of the new girl.

"It doesn't matter, you won't even remember this anyways" said Reona taking the black amplifier out, her clothes and hair changing to black.

"I don't want to be alone! I-I'm scared, please don't forget about me!" said Futaba falling to the floor black mist coming out of her, the black amplifier doing its job of making the emotions she was feeling go to their extremes.

Reona absorbed the mist into the black amplifier fueling it, with the new source of black energy Reona covered the whole school and any student still left inside under the influence of the black palette making enough black energy for the next step.

"Yanigai! Come out" said Reona throwing the black amplifier into the air, the small keyboard growing in size, a body appearing from below it as it fell back to the ground.

Once it touched the ground it wasn't the small black amplifier anymore, it was a Yanigai. The Yanigai was pretty similar to the one she had at the Tsurumaki tower, the only difference was a music book the Yanigai was holding in its hand.

"Now to wait for those girls to bring the pastel amplifiers to me. Yanigai! Spread the black palette makes those girls take notice."

"Yanigai!" said the monster releasing black mist into the neighboring buildings, making everyone captured by the black mist fall to the floor scared or crying not paying attention to anything around them.

* * *

  
  


"There it is" said Aya as she saw the black mist covering the school Reona had just attacked "black mark"

Stopping for a second to look around for onlookers satisfied that there wasn't any Chisato took her pastel amplifier "Pastel Revolution" said Chisato quickly transforming and jumping into the black mist to look for the Yanigai.

"We should probably go behind her" said Aya, reaching for her pastel amplifier, Hina doing the same.

"Pastel Revolution" they said in unison transforming and going behind Chisato.

As Aya jumped on top of a building she looked around for Chisato but she couldn't find her. Hina jumped besides her and pointed in a direction "over there, isn't that the black monster thing" said Hina.

And indeed it was, a Yanigai was slowly moving around covering everything around it in the black mist.

"I'll go stop it" said Hina, jumping towards the monster.

"Hina-san wait, we should look for Chisato first" said Aya trying to stop Hina, but it was too late, Hina was already gone.

"Stop right there" said Hina descending on the Yanigai's path.

"So you are the other magical girl that stopped Yukina" said Reona as she appeared from behind the Yanigai "I got to say, I like that blue outfit way better than the yellow but the pink one is still better"

"Thanks, I like this outfit as well" said Hina "isn't it boppin'?"

"Boppin'?" said Reona confused "in any case, I would like to thank you for coming on your own, this'll make getting the pastel amplifier easier"

"She's not alone" said Aya as she dropped from the roof of a building near Hina.

"The pink one is also here" said Reona with a smile "Your pastel amplifier is the one I want the most, that outfit is just so cute"

"Thanks?" said Aya, confused with her opponent's attitude.

"But enough chatter, Yanigai get the pastel amplifiers" ordered Reona.

The monster started running towards the pair of magical girls.

"Dealing with these guys is easy, leave it to me Aya-chan" said Hina running towards the Yanigai, once she had a running start she jumped prepared to deliver a flying kick towards the monster.

"Yani!" exclaimed the monster coming to a stop opening the big book on its hand, from the book a musical staff was released enveloping Hina mid flight.

"Wha" said Hina as the staff wrapped around her and she felt to the ground unable to release herself from the binds.

"Hina-san" said Aya running towards the girl.

"You're wide open" said Reona as the Yanigai opened the book once more, releasing a second staff to envelop Aya as well.

"Wa wa aaah" said Aya as she fell to the ground.

"That was easier than what I expected" said Reona content with her work.

"I'm sorry Hina-san, I messed up, I should have been more careful" said Aya trying ro break the magical musical chain that held her.

"Why do you apologize Aya-chan? I was captured as well" said Hina as she also attempted to break free "these things is annoying, I can't be swoopin with this around me"

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Chisato from on top of the roofs of the buildings, stopping Reona before she could move to claim the pastel amplifiers.

"Now the yellow one appears" said Reona softly before she raised her eyes to glare at Chisato and added louder than before "this time you won't get any help"

"I don't need any help, your monster's trick will not work on me" said Chisato jumping to ground level, as soon as she touched the ground she started sprinting towards the Yanigai.

Before the monster or its master could react Chisato had already closed the distance. Chisato dropped low and swept towards the Yanigai feet.

"Yani" said the monster as it lept upwards avoiding the sweep. Chisato didn't plan to give the monster time to use the same trick it had used on Aya or Hina so she quickly pushed against the floor boosting herself into the air behind the Yanigai.

Once she reached it she spun in the air landing a kick on the monster. The Yanigai barely had time to block the kick with its book as it went back towards the floor.

The Yanigai felt on its feet quickly using the hand that was not holding the book to swing towards Chisato.

Chisato fully focused on the book and its ability to ensnare her was caught off guard as she barely block the fist but that was more than enough time for the Yanigai as it opened the book once more releasing the staff that wrapped around Chisato as easily as it had done to Aya and Hina.

"Haha, now we're all captured pals" said Hina with a laugh.

"Hina-san, I don't think this is a laughing manner" said Aya besides her.

"What else are we supposed to do Aya-chan, that girl got us good" said Hina as she stopped trying to fight the binds.

"It seems that without help you are nothing to fear" said Reona, as she approached Chisato "Chiyu wanted to have her revenge against you but I guess if I gift her your pastel amplifier she will be happy as well"

"She'll be happy!?" mocked Chisato "all you know is how to cause sadness and misery"

"I guess that's true" said Reona reaching down towards the pastel amplifier, but before she could a small blade impacted the ground in front of her hand stopping her in her tracks.

"A kunai? Where did that come from?" wondered Hina recognizing the type of blade.

"That would be from me!" Said a new voice standing on the roofs.

"Who goes there?" said Reona turning towards the new voice.

"I'm the ally of justice, the protector of the weak, the warrior of bushido, Wakamiya Eve" said the girl as she came into view, in her hand a small keychain size keyboard.

"A pastel amplifier!" exclaimed Aya.

"That is correct!" said Eve jumping from the roof "Pastel Revolution" she said as she traveled through the air, when she touched ground her clothes had changed into some similar to those the other magical girls wore but this one were highlighted purple.

"And now a purple one appears!?" Said Reona frustrated.

"Everyone, I apologize for my late arrival" said Eve to Aya and the others.

"Another magical girl…" said Aya admiring the new arrival.

"You look like a fun one" said Hina with a smile.

"Now villain, let my comrades go and face me fair and square" said Eve pointing towards Reona.

"Yanigai, we're taking the pastel amplifier from this one too" said Reona. The Yanigai opened the book and shot the rope made of staff towards Eve.

"That won't work on me" said Eve taking her pastel amplifier and making it grow to full size, a keytar in her hands, she proceeded to play a few notes on it making a blade appear on the side of the instrument "Bushido!" said Eve using the blade to cut the staff.

"What!?" said Reona surprised.

"Now, prepare yourself" said Eve proceeding to play a few more notes the blade extending even more than before, Eve grabbed the keytar and raised it high the blade extending into the sky

"PASTEL PURPLE SLASH!!" exclaimed Eve bringing the sword down on the Yanigai destroying the black amplifier and clearing the black mist covering everyone in the surrounding area.

"Wakamiya Eve, I'll remember you" said Reona "your purple outfit is now my favorite of the bunch, your pastel amplifier is now my most desired one" she added before she jumped away and disappeared into the city.

"Are you all alright?" asked Eve as the binds holding the other magical girls faded away.

"We are fine Eve-chan" said Chisato standing up, her transformation coming undone alongside everyone else's.

"That's good" said Eve with a huge smile.

"That was so cool" said Aya "you knew how to handle your powers so easily"

"That would be because I've been a magical girl for some time now" answered Eve.

"Eve-chan has been a magical girl in a city in Finland for some time now" explained Chisato.

"But because of the appearance of that terrible organization black mark, I was asked to come to the wonderful Nippon to help Chisato in the fight against them" explained Eve with enthusiasm "I just arrived here a few hours ago, I met with Kokoro-san that explained that there had been an appearance of a Yanigai and I headed here immediately"

"Thank you so much for saving us" said Aya with a bow.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm sure anyone would have helped someone in trouble" explained Eve gaining a laugh from Hina.

"That's just the same thing Aya said earlier" said Hina "maybe it isn't as unlikely as we thought eh Chisato-chan"

"Maybe we should head back to the Tsurumaki tower, I'm sure Eve-chan is tired from her travel" recommended Chisato with the same elegant smile she had earlier.

"I would appreciate directions to the Tsurumaki tower, I'm not that knowledgeable of the city yet" said Eve.

"The tower is easy to find, you can see it from anywhere in town" said Hina, pointing towards the highest building in the city.

"So that's the famous Tsurumaki, in that case my comrades let's head there post haste" said Eve walking towards the tower, the other girls starting to follow behind her.

Meanwhile nearby Futaba the girl first attacked by Reona woke up from passing out after suffering from the effects of the black amplifier "I had the most awful dream"

"Hey Futaba" said one of her friends as they came back "the reason you have to go home early is because of the test coming up, right?"

Futaba nodded.

"How about we go study together, we can go to the Karaoke after the tests, how about that?"

"But I don't want to get in the way of your fun"

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for anyways" said one of the girls

"Besides without my help you'll probably need remedy classes and then we won't get to hang out at all" said the other girl cheekily.

"Come on, I'm not that dumb. I just need help with english" pouted Futaba prompting a laugh from her friends, one she soon joined in.

* * *

  
  


The members of black mark were reunited as they waited for their master Umbra-sama.

Reona sat in the back, her recent failures having her in a bad mood, Chiyu stood in front not wanting to be close to Yukina that was sitting closer to Reona. Lisa Imai was sitting beside Yukina distracted looking at the nails in her hand.

Then suddenly the lights dimmed a little as the leader of black mark made her presence known.

Umbra-sama appeared from the shadows, her body covered in a long black dress with a green crystal on her chest. Her face was covered by a mask that made it impossible to see her face except for her eyes. Her eyes were as black as the darkest night. 

"Today I would like to present you to a new member of black mark, masterfully recruited by our own Yukina Minato" said Umbra as she imposingly stood before the girls "now come forward"

From the shadows behind Umbra Sayo Hikawa emerged wearing the black uniform of black mark.

"This is Sayo Hikawa" said Umbra, introducing the girl.

"I will join you all starting today" said Sayo formally.

"I expect much from you Sayo" said Umbra, placing her hand on Sayo's shoulder. "You can maybe do better than some of your seniors" she added while looking towards Chiyu and Reona, making both girls look dejected at the ground.

"I want to prove myself as a valuable member of black mark as soon as possible. Umbra-sama I request you allow me to head out and acquire the pastel amplifiers immediately" requested Sayo.

"An eager worker, I see Yukina made a good decision in recruiting you" said Umbra "very well, you may head out as soon as you want" 

"So that's what you did after heading out yesterday" said Lisa playfully to Yukina.

"During my mission yesterday I noticed Sayo and thought that she was perfect to further black mark's goals" said Yukina.

"I will not fail, I will defeat Hina and get the pastel amplifiers" said Sayo gripping the black amplifier in her hand.

And just as the forces of good had gained a new ally they as well had gotten a new enemy they still did not know about.

  
  



End file.
